


I'm Sick So Now Keith Is Too

by AshAlert



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I wrote this in about 30 minutes, Keith gets sick, M/M, Somewhat suggestive, i might continue this, i need more tags but i can't think of anything to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAlert/pseuds/AshAlert
Summary: Keith and Hunk get sick after visiting a planet a few days earlier. Lance is charged with looking after Keith, who gets a bit loopy after not sleeping for a while. Lance doesn't know if his little bi heart can handle him.(I'm sick so I'm making Keith get sick because I'm basically him."





	I'm Sick So Now Keith Is Too

Keith and Hunk had gotten sick. Space flu or whatever they picked up on that weird planet they were at a few days ago. Who was chosen to watch over them? Lance and Pidge. Yep. According to Allura, Shiro couldn’t do it because he was Voltron’s leader so she needed him with her planning their next attack. Needless to say, that annoyed the other paladins a lot.

Hunk would rather cook for himself instead of Pidge attempting to do it and failing miserably. He wasn’t allowed in the kitchen though. Allura and Coran didn’t want him to contaminate anything.

Keith, on the other hand, who hated being seen as weak and useless, was not going to admit that he wasn’t 100% okay. Even when he doubled over coughing during training and was kicked across the room by the gladiator robot, he never admitted that he needed help. To stubborn for that, he refused to rest until Lance literally made him by slipping some Altean sleep juice into his water. Okay, not one of Lance’s proudest moments, he had just drugged Keith, but if you had to take care of Keith when he was sick you would probably resort to the same thing.

It had only been three days, but Lance was already about to kill him. He wouldn’t sleep unless he passed out or he was drugged, and speaking of drugged he refused to take medicine, he didn’t stop training at the same rate he did when he wasn’t sick, and he was somehow even more annoying this way. Not in the sense that he would come a millimeter away from poking Lance and then repeat “I’m not touching you” like his older siblings used to do, but in the sense that this boy wouldn’t admit that he was sick until he was on his deathbed probably.

In fact, Lance was looking for him one day and found him, incredibly not on the training deck, watching a weird alien movie with Pidge and Hunk. As soon as he walked in, Keith had started coughing horribly for the billionth time. Only, this time, it was worse. Keith literally started to cough up blood. Blood!

“Woah, man. Do you need to be put in a pod?” Hunk asked as he paused the movie.

“No! I’m fine!” Keith yelled and went to clean himself up.

Lance went directly to Shiro and started complaining.

“This is impossible! He won’t listen to me! He just keeps pushing me away more than usual and saying that he isn’t sick! Keith literally was just coughing up blood, Shiro!”

“That’s not good, but I can’t do anything, Lance. This is your job right now. I’ll give you a tip though. When he hasn’t slept in a while, he gets extremely delusional. When that happens, that’s your chance. Force him to take medicine and make him go to bed- he’ll be too confused to fight back”

“I have a feeling he’s going to act weird if I do that.”

“Yes. Completely.”

Lance sighed. He didn’t want to go through that and Keith probably didn’t want to either, but he didn’t have any other choice. Lance just had to see out Shiro’s ‘foolproof’ plan. He waited a day or two, letting Keith tire himself out with training or whatever else the boy could think of.

Then it started getting weird.

“Keith,” Lance opened his bedroom door, “come take your medicine.”

“I don’t wannaaaa.” Keith pouted and wrapped a blanket around himself. “I’m too cold. Not moving.”

“I- can go get the medicine if you want?”

“Please?” He smiled.

The blue paladin turned on his heel and went to retrieve the medicine. He was a little confused. Scratch that, he was really, really confused. Keith had said please, sure that wasn’t surprising. But he pouted. He _pouted_. Lance got the medicine and went back to Keith’s room.

“Okay, got it. Happy?”

“C’mere…”

“For what?”

“Don’t wanna get up.”

“Boo hoo. I’m not coming over there. You’ll get your germs on me.”

“Pleeeeeaaaaaase?” Keith begged.

“...Fine.”

He walked over and sat on the bed next to Keith, “Take the medicine.”

Keith did so and Lance was impressed. Shiro was right about this. Although it was a bit weird with Keith acting like this, it was kind of funny in Lance's opinion... Then Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder and it wasn't so funny to him anymore.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re very warm…” The red paladin literally purred, catching Lance very off-guard.

Lance stood up as fast as he could, causing the red paladin to fall over onto the bed. Both of their faces were flushed, but for different reasons. Sure, Keith was sick and felt cold, but his temperature was completely normal. The taller boy was just - embarrassed? Too close to the person he liked? Not used to having cute boys lean onto him? Not used to Keith hair being ruffled up, his eyes being half-lidded when he looked at Lance, the blush that rested on his face, and how his lips were just slightly parted so he could breathe easier?

Or maybe Lance just really didn’t want to get sick.

“Lance…” Keith pouted, “Come back…”

“No. Not letting you get me sick.”

“I’m cold though.”

“I’ll get you more blankets.” Lance headed out the door to do that, even though there were already about six in the room, but he was stopped. Keith had gotten up and hurried over to grab Lance’s hand. He would never understand how Keith was so fast.

“No. Please don’t leave me. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

And Lance, in whatever emotion just grabbed him by the heart and hit him like a bus, lead Keith back to the bed and held him. Keith didn’t complain at all. Lance knew that this was bad, he knew he was probably going to get sick, but he also knew that if he didn’t cover up the lower half of his body with a pillow or something that things were going to get really weird really fast. He did that in time and, thankfully, Keith didn’t notice. Keith just wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and cuddled into him, eventually falling asleep.

All Lance knew is that it was going to be a very _hard_ night for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't breathe through my nose anymore, my temperature in 102.9 degrees F, and I'm out of chicken noodle soup. Please help me.


End file.
